


Shaken By Darkness

by silentexol080514_1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexol080514_1/pseuds/silentexol080514_1
Summary: You’re a trained agent. He is one of Korea’s biggest idols. What happens when your paths cross?





	1. The Beginning

You had woken up like any other day. It was an everyday schedule from start to finish. The same thing every single day. Wake up, eat a meal, brush your teeth, get dressed, train, eat a meal, back to training, eat a meal, train, shower, back to bed. It was your daily life.

Your father was an agent, respected by everyone. He would be gone for long periods of times, helping whatever place needed helping. He’d spend a lot of time in Korea.

Your mother was a former agent, as respected as your father. But once you came along she decided she’d be a stay at home mom. She was in charge of training you.

Being homeschooled you never made friends with anyone. You were always alone, but you had other the other kids from the agency to keep you company. You had 3 siblings, an older brother, an older sister and a younger sister. But they didn’t really count as friends.

Basically everything you knew was the agency your parents worked for. The United Global Intelligence Agency or the UGIA. You would be 3rd generation for the agency, your grandparents, from both sides had been agents, met and married. Your mothers side of the agency was more involved in internal investigation. Both her parents and herself focused mainly on your country, the United States. While your fathers parents and himself focused on international investigations.

You had grown up learning multiple languages, training physically, mentally, emotionally, learning strategies, learning medical procedures, training in weapons as well as learning international affairs.

You had been one of UGIA’s first picks in a new program they had started. Training children and sending them and training them to be “innocent” kid agents. Your other siblings had been trained but not to your extent. No. You were just different. Excelling in every possible way. You’d often spend your free time perfecting anything you didn’t think was good enough. And by the time you were 15 you were practically a prodigy for the agency.

The UGIA decided to relocate your family. So you packed up everything and moved from America to South Korea. Seoul was beautiful, but you knew you didn’t come for sight seeing. You didn’t listen to any music other than classical, you didn’t watch tv unless it was the news and you didn’t use a phone unless it was a family member.

To say the least you were simple. You didn’t know how to socialize and you didn’t know how to make friends. Not that you needed them. You didn’t want to worry about anyone else other than yourself. Until that fateful day when everything you knew was thrown away. The day when those 12 boys changed everything for you.


	2. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this chapter is very short! I promise to have a long one after this one!

The day began like every other day. You had woken up and instead of going to school like a normal person your parents had you train. Day in, day out. The move to Korea had been as simple as you expected. Pack, ship, fly, drive to the new house, unpack.

Your house was in Seoul but excluded from everyone. So no one could see what you were doing. Being agents your parents had put security cameras surrounding the house. Which meant you couldn’t run off and pretend you were training.

One fateful day when your parents had argued with you over something trivial you decided to run. You ran away from the training, the cameras, your family. You never got to experience what it was like to be a normal girl. Everything you ever knew was thrown back to the agency. Luckily your house, though excluded wasn’t far from a coffee shop. You knew heading in there would be a give away if your parents had gone looking for you. You also knew your siblings, would have a good chance of finding you as well.

As you ran closer to the coffee shop you saw an abandoned path. Running into it you started slowing down. Though it seemed heavily wooded, the more you walked into it it started to show promise. You could hear the sound of water near and walk towards it.

The scenery before you is breathtaking. Literally. The heavily wooded area opened just enough to see the Han River looking over the city. It was abandoned and no one was there to see how beautiful this place was. You were finally alone.

There was a patch of grass over looking the water so you decide to sit. As you walked you heard someone call.

“Y/N!” Someone yelled.

You froze. It was your dad. He was yelling for you. Not wanting to go home yet as well as wanting to get some alone time you decided on the most logical thing your mind can come up with. So, you ran to a more wooded part of the area but before you could get any further something stopped you. You fell back with a thud and hit your head on a tree on your way down.

“Ow.” You as well as another voice said.

You didn’t really care for the other person, seeing as you just hit your head pretty hard.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” The voice asked.

But you didn’t open your eyes. The sun, which didn’t seem bright before, was excruciatingly brighter.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” You said rubbing your head as the figure helped you sit up.

“Y/N!” Your father yells again.

You snap your head up and grab the figure in front of you. You tackle them into a bush and cover their mouth keeping your head down and in their neck.

You hear twigs breaking and leaves cracking. You hear them approaching and retreating soon. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and relax your body.

You hear the figure below you clear their throat. You scramble to get up and off the poor stranger you just laid yourself on.

“I’m so so sorry!” You fumble for your words.

And that’s when you finally look up at the stranger. And to sum everything up. He was beautiful. His lips were the first thing to catch your eyes. In the shape of a heart, his lips were perfect. His eyes rounded, and by his pink tint of his cheeks you could tell he take as flustered.

“I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to harm you in any way or to do any of... that.” You frantically apologized.

“It’s fine. I guess I was just in your way.” He said softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m Y/N. I just moved here.” You start.

“I’m Kyungsoo.”


	3. Subtle

The day you met Kyungsoo everything changed. You had secret meetings everyday. You’d tell your parents you were going on runs to see the city. Never admitting you were going to see a certain someone.

Some days he would be gone and wouldn’t show up for a week or so. Which made you think he didn’t want to talk to you anymore. But you kept going. Some days you wouldn’t show up due to training that couldn’t be avoided. Sometime you would have to go with your parents to meetings to observe them and learn.

After you didn’t show up for a week Kyungsoo looked very concerned.

“Hey! You’re back!” He yelled practically yelling.

Looking around yourself you look back at him confused but smiling.

“Yeah, I had to um...” you couldn’t tell him you were doing ‘business stuff’ so to say. “I went out of town. My family and I went camping.”

Sitting down on the grass you looked at the water moving by. Thinking of how calm everything was, no other sound other than the wind blowing and the water streaming. Your 15 year old heart stopped when you felt a warm presence on your hand. You looked down and saw Kyungsoo’s hand on yours.

You didn’t know what this warm feeling in your chest was but it felt good. And you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.

“By the way. How old are you Kyungsoo?” You asked out of the blue.

“17. And you?”

“15. Even though I don’t act like it.”

You laid down letting go of his hand. Looking at the sky you wondered what your life would’ve been like if you had been a regular girl.

You shut your eyes and let out a sign. You hear some shuffling next you and that warm sensation again. Snapping your eyes open and looking to your right you see Kyungsoo looking back at you. Closer than he was before and smiling that gorgeous smile. You both laugh for what seems like forever.

You realize it’s starting to get dark. Knowing you have to be home at a reasonable hour, you’re saddened by the thought of leaving Kyungsoo.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” You ask looking down at Kyungsoo who was still laying down.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles.

You wait until you get on the Main Street to start running home. Thankfully no one was home so no one could question why you were late. That night after you’re done showering and dressing you head down for dinner.

“So. Y/N. How come you’ve been running every day? I thought you hated the fact that we moved here.” Your father asks.

You smile and reply. “Well I was upset but I’ve learned to move past it. This is a great place to run. And I love seeing all the new places. The people are very kind as well.” You think about Kyungsoo while talking.

“Well that’s great sweetie. At least you’re coming to terms with the change.” Your mother smiled.

Your siblings talked amongst themselves not caring for a running conversation.

The next morning you woke up smiling like an idiot. Today you’d plan events for when you went to see Kyungsoo.

You thought about doing something genuine. Truth be told you never had a friend. Never knew what real feelings were. You’d have to pretend to feel emotions. Angry was one you knew very well though. Happy and sad wasn’t one you knew. Or the unknown warm feeling you had when you were around Kyungsoo.

Running down the stairs with an empty backpack you dash into your kitchen. Your parents and siblings had left earlier that day to train. You packed a little bit of everything, not knowing what Kyungsoo likes. Cookies, water, soda, chips, fruit, as well as chocolate and you made sandwiches. Grabbing a metal plate, sticks and a lighter, you get a blanket and stuff everything into the bag.

Strapping the bag to your back you prepare for the run to your sanctuary. The run itself took about an hour and a half. Seeing as how you lived excluded it wasn’t a bad run.

You finally reached your destination and saw Kyungsoo was already there. You smiled as you waved at him. He looked at you and smiled in return.

“I brought you something.” You say calmly setting down your bag.

Looking at you with curiosity Kyungsoo was entertained with what you could possibly have. Taking the blanket out and setting it down you sat on the white sheet.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“A blanket? Have you never seen one Kyungsoo?”

He laughed and joined you on the sheet. You pulled out everything.

“I thought we could have a picnic since it’s a beautiful day.” Taking the metal plate, lighter and chocolate out last.

Burning the bottom of the plate with chocolate on top, it slowly became melted. Once you had a good amount of melted chocolate you and Kyungsoo enjoyed fruits dipped in it. As you ate you asked questions.

“Favorite color?” He asked.

You never thought about things like that. But you were fond of a certain color.

“Blue, or red, or black. I think.” You laughed. “Goal in life?”

Kyungsoo hummed. “I don’t know.” He seemed to stiffen a little, but not thinking anything of it you decided to move on. “I guess one day I would like to settle down, have a few kids. Live away from the city, but not too far. Live a happy life I guess.”

After finishing the food and asking questions you decided to take matters into your own hands and have some fun. Looking at Kyungsoo who was currently playing with a knife you smiled. Extending your hand to poke him arm you yell.

“YOURE IT!” And with that you’re off.

Running like there’s no tomorrow, Kyungsoo’s shocked expression turns into a playful one.

Kyungsoo finds himself running after you, the both of you laughing. After a few close calls he finally manages to catch you. Just as he grabbed you, you tripped. Falling with him you tumbled and rolled a little. Landing on top of him you look down.

“Are you okay?!” You both ask.

Still on top of him you both start laughing. Rolling off the both of you look at the sky, calming down. A warm sensation fills your chest again. You look to your right and see Kyungsoo has his eyes shut, his left hand enclosing your right one.

And for a while everything is perfect. Just the two of you, alone in bliss.


	4. File EXO

The year you turned 17 everything turned upside down. Though your first two years in Korea, you spent every day you could with Kyungsoo.

But for the past few months you haven’t seen each other. You were busy with your training that you decided to keep secret from him. He was off doing who knows what.

You had matured more physically and mentally. Emotionally you were still a little clueless. You began heading to the headquarters of the UGIA and being more involved with cases.

“Y/N, we’re gonna need your help watching a new upcoming boy group. Just make sure they’re safe from any danger. Do not and I mean do not initiate contact unless necessary.” A dark figure on a screen sternly says.

You nod, reaching for the file and placing it in your backpack. Once you get home you decide to look at the file. Opening it you see a file with three big letters in black.

**_ EXO _ **

“EXO huh?” You ask yourself. Sighing you flip to the next page.

Reading through how the group was created and how many there are. Flipping to the next you’re greeted with the oldest.

Kim Minseok or Xiumin. He has almost cat eyes and a lopsided smile.

Next you’re greeted by a boy with green hair. Oh Sehun going with Sehun only. He had beautiful eyebrows and was fairly tall.

As you went through you made notes of how to distinguish each member.

Chen (Kim Jongdae) - resembled a dinosaur and was known to yell a lot.

Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) - reminded you of a cute puppy.

Suho (Kim Junmyeon)- was the leader and acted like a mom.

Kris (Wu Yifan) - was the ‘cool’ one.

Luhan (Lu Han) - had deer looking eyes.

Lay (Zhang Yixing) - seemed lost 24/7.

Tao (Huang Zitao) - seemed quiet.

Chanyeol (Park Chanyeol) - was the tallest member of EXO and seemed to have a comedic personality.

Kai (Kim Jongin) - seemed to laugh at everything and also had the face of a model.

Turning to the last page to see who the 12th member was, there was a knock at your door.

Looking up you see your brother, Kian, standing there. “Wanna grab pizza?” He asked nonchalantly.

You nod closing the file. You needed to get out for a while. Exhausted by the day you lazily got in the car.

“How come you wanted me to come with you?” Asking suspiciously, seeing as your brother never wanted to do anything with his siblings.

“Well. You just got your first real case. And I’ve realized I haven’t spent time being a good big brother. You’ve been more distant than ever. And to be honest I’m worried about you. Before, I mean when you went on your runs, you seemed extremely happy. Now all you do is go to the headquarters, get cases and lock yourself in your room.” He says while driving.

“I’m just trying to be the agent mom and dad, everyone really, always wanted me to be. Don’t get me wrong, I miss my runs, but I feel like I’m needed now. I mean I just got assigned to watch over a bunch of pretty boys, who seem like they’re so full of themselves.” You sigh.

Kian occasionally give you glances. After you finish eating you head back to your house. Lazily you open the file to the last page.

Reading basic facts, such as personality, reserved and bothered. Hair color- black, eye color- brown. Stage name- D.O., weird. Finally flipping to see a picture of him you drop the file as soon as you do. In front of you, you see Kyungsoo. So, all those times Kyungsoo never showed up it started making sense. Of course it could’ve been a million other things but this. This of all things. You never would’ve imagined this is what he did in his time. Shock filed your mind until you heard yet another knock on your door.

Snapping you out of your thoughts you answer.

“Come in!” You yelled.

Your father poked his head in and seeing the file on the floor looked back at you. “You know typically you read files with them in your hands.” He says as he reaches to grab it. “How are you feeling kiddo?” He asks sitting on the edge of your bed handing you the file.

“I don’t know. I guess I have to wait and see what the true assignment is to know don’t I? But. What if I’m not able to protect them?”

“You’re smart. You’ll get through it and find a way. It’s good that you know we never reveal everything in meetings. You’re learning very well. Keep this up and maybe, just maybe you’ll have unlimited access to documents, codes and keys to just about everything like your mother and I. Well. I guess that’s enough talking for tonight. You have a big day tomorrow so try and get some rest.” He says patting your head and leaving.

Laying in the dark with a file next to you. Well it’s a good thing you’ll be out of sight. You won’t need to come face to face with Kyungsoo. Hopefully it’ll stay that way. Waking up the next day you feel exhausted. Knowing you’d have to secretly watch Kyungsoo was nerves racking. Grabbing your file and your ID you place them in your black backpack. Dressing in dark jeans and shoes and a white t shirt, hair down you make your way to the car waiting for you. Driving to the location where you’d meet another agent was quicker than you thought. If you were to guess, from your secret place to here was about an hour run.

“Agent y/l/n. A pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you. It’s an honor working with your family.” A man in about his early 30s presented himself.

“Agent Rin, a pleasure to meet you as well. My parents have informed me of your past cases. I have to say, I’m quite impressed.” You comment back as he smiles. “So, about this case. What is the real assignment?”

“Straight to the point, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a y/l/n. Well since you asked, basically we need to keep the boys safe from any crazy fan of course. But recently there’s been a lot of unexplained accidents within the group. The boys have been doing well so far and with that comes a lot of consequence from people who oppose the group. The Korean mafia has been divided into 2. We’ll get into those reasons later. But as of now all we know is that we don’t suspect anyone in the group to be causing this, just someone close to the group. Some think it’s good for Korean publicity and others don’t. It could attract unwanted publicity to Korea and popular things attract people. Such as _foreigners_. I say that in a manner seeing as you are a foreigner yourself. The boys have had things stolen, they’ve had break ins and people have been able to record them closer than anyone should. All I can say is we’ll be acting as a bodyguard. You’ll be what we call a _guardian angel_. You’ll be the unseen one in all this and you are not to interfere with them unless told to or unless it’s life or death.” He said as he hands you a black cap and a mouth mask.

Here we go y/n. There’s no turning back now.

You spot a group of 12 boys and a huge mob of fans. Staying behind the boys but close enough to interject if needed. You followed them to a photo shoot, saw them get something to eat, and saw them off to their company.

Who knew following them around all day pretending to be a crazed fan was exhausting. You stopped by a cafe to grab a coffee on your way to your secret place. Needing some alone time you decided that was the best bet. Getting there you headed for a patch of grass. Sitting in the semi silence. You closed your eyes, bringing your knees to your chest, arms enclosing your knees. Resting your head on your arms you let out a sigh. Seeing Kyungsoo after all this time made your heart skip a beat. You didn’t notice there was someone else with you until you heard someone clear their throat. Snapping your head up to see who the intruder was, you came face to face with him.

“Rough day?” He asked, moving from in front of you to sitting next to you.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

The warm sensation filled you once again. This time your arms felt it. Looking down you didn’t see your hands connected. Instead he had wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer to him so that your head was resting on his shoulder.

You sigh. “Kyungsoo.”


End file.
